wreddygeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Minoteegee
Minoteegee is a minotaur-like Weegee. For some reason he has four legs, kinda like a centaur. That's because he is jealous about Centeegee's fabulous quadrupedal form. His brothers are Tonimeegee, Tinomeegee, and Moniteegee. Story Minoteegee was just another Weegee clone, he was a close-friend to Centeegee. One day, Centeegee suddenly became a Centaur-like Weegee with his glitchy magic. Minoteegee, jealous of his fabulous form, looked for MissingWeegee, joining his buggy army. He wanted to became Centaur-like, asking for MissingWeegee to fire at him with a giant glitchy laser gun. He exploded and, for some reason, survived, becoming 33% centaur, 33% minotaur (The laser glitched), 33% Weegee and 1% potato, for some reason, but that doesn't affect much him. He became enemy of Centeegee, as result of joining MissingWeegee. He often fights with him, but he mostly gets his butt kicked or ties. Sometimes he calls MissingWeegee to join the fight, but Centeegee always transforms into his ultimate form and brutaly defeats the duo. Weapons Unlike most minotaurs, Minoteegee doesn't have any giant axe, as MissingWeegee is a cheapskate, he doesn't even have a place to sleep. But hey, it doesn't mean he doesn't have any weapon at all, he does have the...the...oh well, i have lied, he doesn't have anything. POWARZ! He may not have weapons, but his physical strenght is ridiculously high, enough to throw any unfortunate Gee into the outer space. Well, here are his main powers: Superweege Strenght As mentioned before, he has a VERY, VERY high strenght power. He can create shockwaves clapping his hands, toxic clouds farting and causing earthquakes while stomping the ground. His magic power sucks, or at least it would, if he had any... Stare Like all other Weegees, Minoteegee can use his stare power to turn people into Weegee Clones. Unfortunately to him, the Weegee Clones will not obey him, in fact, they will attack him with all the power they can use. This is result of his glitched proprieties. Charge CHAARGEEE!! Like all other minotaurs, he can charge into the target, using his not-so-sharp horns. It will not impale them, but will launch them into a very far away place. There are several reports of unfortunate Gees flying around the globe, most of them are fake, but others... What the hell, does he have an awesome transformation like Centeegee? Haha, NO! Actually, nobody knows, some say that he does have a very powerful one, which can even be a match for Chaosknight Centeegee, others say he is just a pathetic wimp with no transformation at all. We may never know.... Hobbies He is actually a pretty organized guy, he has a shelf for skulls, other for bottles full of Gee blood and other to brains. He likes to read horror fiction, although he can't read, but he enjoys the book cover of some books. He likes to go fish like Centeegee, but sometimes he goes on the same pound as Centeegee does and gets Pwned. As result, he changed his color to blue and started to fish underwater, so Centeegee can't catch him. Unfortunately, he often gets catched by Centeegee's hook and...you know what happens... Useless stuff about him 1- Minoteegee had another rival once, Perseuseegee, but it was found that it was actually Doppelgaangeer playing a prank. 2- His eyebrows are among the largests eyebrows at the United Gees Universe, so are among the most beautiful. 3- He enjoys pizza pie. Category:Fakegees Category:Semi-Recolors